SIG SG550 Sniper
|knockback = 13% |stun = 61% |gradeA = |gradeB = |gradeC = |damageB = 51 |damageC = 51 }} The SIG SG550 Sniper or Krieg 550 Commando in game is an automatic sniper rifle in Counter-Strike series and Counter-Strike Online. Overview The SG550 is a sniper rifle chambered with 30 rounds of 5.56 NATO. It has good penetration power and is suitable for assault purpose instead of sniping. : After the Free Update patch, this weapon becomes a free default weapon in all player's inventories. Advantages *High magazine size for a sniper rifle *Very accurate when using scope *Universal caliber *Usable scope for long range engagement *Low recoil *High rate of fire Disadvantages *Heavy weight *Low knockback against zombies *Purchasable only for Counter-Terrorists Tactics using the SG550 Normal matches *The first shot is very accurate when you are standing still. *Stay stationary. Moving a little will affect the scope's performance. *Just fire without scope when engaging close enemies. Zombie Mods *Camp in closed areas such as in vents to achieve the maximum performance. *A 30 round SG550 can deal around 1830 ~ 3660 damage. Feel free to kill a zombie that has 3500 HP or less. Zombie Scenario *If the starting money is $7500, the player can purchase SG550 with cost $4200 and $1200 for 600 rounds of reserved bullets, giving the balance of $2100. *In Dead End, after the 2nd barricade has been penetrated, there's a fence which can be reached by jumping on other player's back. Players can stand on top of it and destroy the 6th barricade near the end of the path. This weapon is recommended when in a room which has no better weapons. *In term of assisting against bosses when there's no cash weapon, a proper skill while shooting the weakpoint and seriously dodging attacks could be useful. *Beware of its low rate of fire and long reloading time. This weapon is not recommended for counter-attack nor escaping zombie hordes. Switch to any weapon that anticipates the situation. Human Scenario *Recommended for Annihilation maps only for 'non-cash' player. Can be done like other sniper rifles, aiming bosses will deal serious damage while assisting M95 users. *Since it has the largest magazine around semi-auto sniper rifles, it is recommended in Sidewinder to kill every enemy that lies or camps on rooftops, preventing other players to be injured. Tactics facing a SG550 user *Jump to avoid being hit. *The SG550 is never accurate for the first shot. Use this advantage to kill the user quickly. Users Counter-Terrorist: * : Used by GSG-9. * : Used by GIGN. *Alice Comparison to G3SG-1 Positive *Cheaper (-$800) *Larger clip size (+10) *Lower recoil (-4%) *More accurate (+7%) Neutral *Same rate of fire (83%) *Same speed reduction (18%) Negative *Lower base damage (-9) *Longer reload time (+0.3 seconds) Gallery sg550 viewmodel.png|View model sg550 worldmodel.png|World model sg550 shopmodel.png|Shop model Sozo sg550.jpg|A Thunder Squad operative carrying an SG550 Sg550.gif|Store preview dm_suzhou_20120821_1101580.jpg|In-game screenshot Snapshot_20140409_1513400.jpg|Obtained from Code Box sg550 hud.png|Head-up display (HUD) icon Fire sound Reload sound Trivia *The SG 550 uses its viewmodel from Counter-Strike: Condition Zero, while the firing sound is also from Condition Zero, redirected from the original Counter-Strike. *This rifle was extremely popular in Team Deathmatch back in the days due to its easy use and high damage, which might've resulted the user to be frowned upon by other players. However, due to emergence of more powerful weapons, it is rarely used by the players now. **Hackers (especially wallhackers) and new players favor this weapon in all regions because of reasons above. Same goes with its terrorist counterpart G3SG1. **Players who use this weapon in game can be kicked out of the room. Also happens to its terrorist counterpart G3SG1. External links *SIG SG 550 Sniper at Wikipedia. Category:Sniper rifle Category:5.56mm user Category:SIG Category:Swiss weapons Category:Original weapon Category:Long range weapons Category:Semi-auto sniper rifle Category:Counter-terrorist exclusive weapons Category:High rate of fire weapons Category:Weapons Category:Scoped weapons Category:Weapons with usable scopes Category:Light weapon Category:High accuracy weapons